Soldiers Of Light
by Aquamonkey
Summary: Two soldiers, in their own right, fall deep into a never-ending abyss of anguish, pain and violence. They are merely complications in an already complicated world. *Love triangle. AdamXOCHadley and HadleyXOCBlaine. Rated M for swearing, grit, violence, and later chapters* Based a few years after Human Revolution.
1. Innocence Lost

***We have some Armenian in this chapter, although I am not a native speaker, so I had to go off of Google Translate. Sorry if it is wrong in any way***

Soldiers Of Light

Innocence Lost

Adam crouched down in a vent, on the top floor of a supposed derelict building in Yerevan, the capital of Armenia. But of course, his Intel, and he himself, knew better that the building never was, or has been derelict. A smuggling gang resided there. They smuggled children, and drugs, sold, then them trafficked to the highest bidder. Of course, no bidding would take place in plain sight, or anywhere with CCTV cameras.

And so, Adam huffed, for the sixth time whilst in said vent, and craved a cigarette. It was only when Pritchard spoke that the man was jolted out of his thoughts.

"Adam, I am getting nine signatures on the building. Now that's odd".

Adam tilted his head to look between the thin gaps in the grate. He saw several men, two were clutching the arms of a tiny girl, the girl that he was there to rescue. He grew angry and had to bite his lip to stop a growl from forcing its way from his throat. Frank took this as a reply, and huffed in annoyance.

"Only seven men went up, and onto that floor. The child was with them, so that makes eight".

The ex-SWAT member laughed.

"Heh, you can count. At least you do that adeptly Frank. Seriously though, you've been dropping the ball lately. We really don't know this girl's name? It's your job too, Frank".

Frank groaned and gulped down some coffee. It of course HAD to go down the wrong whole, and he spluttered it everywhere, and coughed violently. He almost threw up, from the sheer force of his coughing. Adam was genuinely concerned now. The techie nerd sounded sick.

"You're not getting sick are you?"

Pritchard stopped coughing and swallowed down some bile. He grimaced and felt light headed.

"I regret to say this, but yes, I believe I am".

"Aw shit. I was around you for at least a few days, doing paperwork and now you are sick".

Frank coughed again and felt more bile work its way up his throat.

"Your Redbreathers should stop you from getting ill. Why do you think when people get cold here, and you walk past them, you don't get it?"

Adam smirked.

"A decent immune system, sleep, well when I find time to sleep, eating good food…..".

Pritchard was going to vomit, he could feel it. He felt clammy, and shaky. He stood up and walked out of the office door, but kept his comm in.

"YOU LIVE OFF OF CEREAL! That isn't good food! Just rescue the girl and don't come back here, go somewhere else. I am going to vomit now. Oh god".

Frank pulled out the comm unit, placed it on top of a bin, and marched into the men's toilet.

Adam did feel a little bad for his tech adviser, but then again, he was asking for it. Not sleeping at all, living off a diet of coffee and energy drinks. He looked like a zombie, and now, it seemed, he also felt like one.

Adam heard a groan, and so moved the grate up.

The men had moved, but now, a woman was in his sight, and his retinal HUD scanned her over. She was cuffed, and badly bruised, on her arms, and her left cheek.

_So that's the ninth person huh. And who the hell are you?_

* * *

><p>Hadley squirmed, and grimaced. The tangy smell of her own blood mixed in with the smell of sulfur, in the air from repeated gunshots, fired towards her, missing by mere centimeters.<p>

_Warning shots. Gang warfare seriously pisses me off. Just shoot me and be done with it. This fucking hurts._

The agent had no choice, she had to use her own blood, as lubrication, to get out of the cuffs. Her guns were not far from her, and there were a few crates by them, so she could roll and get behind them, for cover.

Hadley took a deep breath, and started rotating her wrists. The blood flowed down only one wrist, so when she got that one free, she had to rub them together, to free the other one.

She inwardly cussed, when one of the men walked back over to her.

"Անգլերեն քած".

Hadley smirked and put her middle finger up. The man gasped, and she dived for her guns.

"Ով է քած հիմա? Fucker".

She grabbed her guns and shot the man, through his skull. She got behind the crates and their captor ran and hid.

_Good, at least her Father was smart enough to teach her to do that._

She moved up from her cover and started shooting the men, one by one, picking them off, rather easily, considering these men were ex-soldiers, for the Armenian forces.

* * *

><p>Adam heard shooting and looked around the wall. He started shooting the men as well, before getting out his baton, and smacking one, over the head with it. The man slumped down, dead, and Hadley stared him down, with wide eyes.<p>

"How many people have I pissed off? Armenians, Russians, and now a man who looks like a reject from the Matrix".

Adam looked away, and drew his gun, putting it to the woman's head. She did the same to him.

"We think alike then. Good. These bastards kidnapped Cressida. She is my boss' daughter. They did it because I foiled a major drug deal. We're talking billions here".

Adam was shocked. "Billions?"

Hadley rolled her eyes. "Didn't whomever tinker with you augment your hearing? Yes, billions. Cressida, it's okay honey. Don't mind the big, armed to the teeth brute here. Who are you anyway?"

The little girl in question ran from behind the wall and straight into Hadley's arms. She noticed the little girl had a comm in her hand, and she smiled.

"Thank you sweetheart. Seriously though, who the heck are you?"

Her tech contact, Blaine got in on the conversation, the moment she put the comm in her ear and turned it on.

"Hadley? Shit, you're alright. I was getting really worried. That is Adam Jensen, works for David Sarif, of Sarif Industries. His contact is Frank Pritchard".

The man in question was now as white as sheet, but was out of the toilet. He picked his comm back up, and walked back to his office.

Adam heard him rasp, and frowned. "Frank….".

When he arrived at his desk, he quickly traced Blaine's signal, and looked him up, and Hadley.

"Hadley Groves, works for British Intelligence, and Blaine Jackson, ex US military, former US agent for the FBI".

The female agent almost cackled. "Boys, really now? Bantering already? This will be fun. Also, Blaine, no need to start chewing your nails over me, you know I always work my way out of troublesome situations".

Blaine sighed. "You know how to get yourself in them remarkably well too, so yes, I do worry. You know, you'll scare the little one. Maybe tell her a story, calm her down.

"Blaine, please. Behave, I am in no mood for jokes. You know that I do not, and never have had, a maternal instinct".

Adam put his gun down, and so did Hadley. Cressida eyed him warily, before sticking her tongue out at him. He smirked at her gall, but found it cute.

"Big scary man frightening you is he? Shall I fight him off for you?"

The little girl giggled and moved her arms up. She wanted to be held.

Hadley frowned. "I can't honey, my arms are bleeding and I'll ruin your lovely dress. And you know Daddy won't be pleased if I do that now, will he? Listen, Adam? My helicopter was shot down, not long ago. Is there any way you could help us get to the British embassy? Refuel, on food and sleep too. We'll be safe there. My boss has contacts, so he has assured me that we will be fine. Sir?"

Two heaving sighs were heard in her ear, and she passed the comm to Cressida. Her Mother and Father were delighted to hear that their little girl was safe.

Her Mother, Rosalind squealed. "Oh Cressida! You're okay. We were so worried!"

Her Father, Edward was overjoyed. "Cressida, darling. Are you hurt?"

Cressida smiled. "Nope, Auntie Hadley helped me out, and a tall man in black".

"Man in black? Whom?"

Sarif managed to get in on the conversation, and at the right moment too. He did have impeccable timing sometimes, Adam thought.

"Ah, Adam's there too. He works for me. Sorry about that, Mr and Mrs Finch. Good to hear from you again, Edward. How's things in London?"

Edward sounded very unhappy. "Bad, David, very bad. First, a massive drugs deal is almost smuggled from Armenia, to the Russians. Luckily it was foiled, but then my daughter is taken, when we were on holiday in Greece. Now, here, the worry is that important documentation has been leaked about ongoing and closed cases. MI5 cannot afford a breach like that, it is far too severe".

David put his head in his hands.

"You know that I will help. I will do all I can to assist you. Faridah?"

The pilot picked up immediately.

"Yes boss?"

"Adam, Cressida and Hadley need picking up and taking to the British embassy".

"Got it. Jensen, I'm on my way".

* * *

><p>When Malik arrived, Cressida looked terrified. Adam tilted his head at her. Hadley looked unhappy.<p>

"Cressida gets travel sick, airsick too. Do you have a Dramamine tablet?"

The little girl shook her head.

Hadley groaned. "Oh dear. Now we have to deal with an airsick child, as well as the mysterious, quiet, man in black".

Adam rolled his eyes. He was quiet for a reason.

A damn good reason. Everything had gone to pot with Megan, and it made him sour, and nasty. He completely shut her out of his life, and so she had to move away from Detroit. For her sake, and for the sake of his mental state too.

He sighed at those bitter memories and got into the helicopter.

* * *

><p>Take off was a bit of an uneasy one, and Cressida was fidgeting. Hadley tried to take her mind off the flying.<p>

"You'll be back with Daddy tomorrow, and playing with your dolls".

The little girl's doe like azure eyes looked into her light grey ones.

"Are you going to be alright?"

She started to drift off, and that had the agent saying 'aww' in her mind.

"I will be. I'll get looked over, I promise. Sleep now, and I'll wake you in a little while, okay?"

She didn't receive a reply. She noticed Adam, with a slight grin on his face.

"Don't smile, please. You are beginning to frighten me. What's up? Or are you just gawking?"

His small grin widened.

"I might be…Anyway, I thought you said you aren't maternal. You're being awfully nice to little Cressida there".

Hadley clicked her tongue. "I'm not, but what am I supposed to do? Call her a little bitch? She isn't that bad, and besides, she is Edward's daughter. I would never talk to him like shit, so why would I do that to her, hmm?"

She had a point, though, Cressida seemed very young, and Adam figured that Edward would be around Sarif's age.

"Your boss had her late".

Hadley agreed. "Yeah, she wasn't planned, but you're right. He was forty-one and his wife was forty-three, when she was born. Wasn't expected at all, but she happened. Still, they are good parents. Whatever. Ugh, I am exhausted, wake me when we get to the embassy, okay? Thanks".

* * *

><p>Adam felt a sense of deja-vu. Megan spoke to him like that, in the conversation they had, before she packed her bags and left Detroit. Then again, he had well and truly pissed her off, and it took a lot to do that. A hell of a lot.<p>

But of course, he managed it, with relative ease. And it worried him. Whilst not the nicest person in the world, he certainly wasn't the nastiest either. But he had been a true horror to Megan, and he didn't wish to repeat that with Hadley.

Even if she did grate on him, and act all high and mighty.

He had to keep a cool head. For her sake, at least.

He still wasn't sure if, even after two years of not seeing his ex-girlfriend, with their explosive rowing coming to a head, if he was ready to deal with a bolshie woman, who seemed to have a stick rammed up her arse.

He did wonder why she acted like that though.

Adam closed his eyes and unwittingly, drifted off, into a world of nightmares.

His soul was even more tortured than he thought, and his soul was fragmented. Deep fissures in it weakened him, made him vulnerable.

And one thing that Adam Jensen really, really despised, was being _vulnerable_.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The first line of Armenian text translates as: "British bitch".<em>**

**_The second line translates as: "Who's the bitch now?"_**

**_Then again, I did rely off of Google Translate. _**


	2. Silence Isn't Golden

Silence Isn't Golden

__Kyoto, Japan, 2017__

Hadley stood, fixing her makeup in the bathroom of the swankiest hotels she had ever stayed in. Her dress was designed to get her attention. It was granite coloured, and swept the floor gracefully as she walked. It was backless, to her waist, and had buttons at that back of her neck, to keep it up. It fit her perfectly, not too tight, but not so big that it swamped her. She grabbed her purse and walked out of the bathroom. Blaine was waiting outside for her, and was glad he was leaning against the wall when he saw her.

_Oh god._

Hadley then twirled and his heart jumped.

_OH GOD. Hadley, you bitch. How am I supposed to stand next to you, when I can see like half your body? _

Hadley smiled and put out her hand. Blaine snapped out of his inappropriate thoughts and stuffed his hand in his trouser pocket. He pulled out three rings, and passed two to her.

"Never had to pretend I was married before. Should I walk funny? You know, being a newlywed and all? Having so much sex that I can't open my legs or we'll feel a draft?"

Blaine laughed loudly. Hadley snorted and put the rings on her ring finger.

"Do that and you'll give us away. Don't get me wrong, it will be hilarious, but, I don't want people thinking that all we do is screw. I want them to think that we are actually happy, and sweet. All that mushy shit, you know?"

The agents walked into the elevator and she pushed the ground floor button. Blaine put on his ring, looked at it and sighed.

"Lets make this look authentic. Hell, lets hope I can do a better job of this than my last REAL marriage".

Hadley held his hand and tried to make him feel better.

"The amount of people here with sticks rammed so far up their own arses, I bet they walk funny. Hope they don't trip over their wallets".

Blaine turned to her and laughed.

"You are such a cow sometimes. Then again, I bet they are pretty damn rich. So, let's go over the cover story again".

Hadley nodded. "Lets. I was in the museum, working as an understudy for the curator. You came to see the new Greek exhibit we had on, and you came up to me and asked me about the new statues we had procured. I helped you, and we found out that we liked similar things,. You asked me out, and a year later, here we are. I work in procuring items for the British museum, and am here to negotiate with other museum representatives, see if I can get some new pieces for future exhibits. Everything has been sorted, so even if they try to ruin things, by doing background checks, as they usually do, they won't find any flaws in our plan. So, Mr Farley, shall we get on with our jobs?"

Blaine nodded and grinned.

"Of course, Mrs Farley".

Before leaving the elevator, Hadley took a lingering look at a suited Blaine. He had on a grey suit that matched the grey of her dress.

_Aw, we even colour coordinated. How adorable. Blegh._

"You look hot by the way. Suits really, er, suit you?"

Blaine groaned and shook his head.

"So insufferable".

The pair laughed and walked out, into the hotel lobby.

* * *

><p><em>Present day<em>

Something was prodding Hadley. She swatted at it and heard a grumble. She chuckled and opened her eyes.

"Adam". She checked that Cressida was still asleep, she was. Out like a light. "Fuck off. Brute". She turned her comm back on and stretched out her arms. Pain lanced through both and she groaned. Blaine made an unhappy sound.

"Just how injured are you exactly?"

The woman just frowned. "I've been worse, I've also been much better. God I stink. I need a bath".

Her tech guy, unbeknownst to her, was grinding his fists into his desk in frustration. He hated Hadley getting hurt, _especially _when it someone else had done the damage.

"You didn't answer the question. Ugh, anyway, with the advances in science and medicine, you should be patched up in no time when you reach the embassy. Ms Malik?"

Faridah jumped at this new, foreign voice.

"Dammit. Blaine right?"

"You got it. How far are you from the embassy?"

"Literally right above the helipad now, already got clearance to land, so we are".

Blaine sighed and moved his fists off the desk, relaxing them.

"Okay. Hadley, I will leave you to it for now. Let you get patched up. Say hello to Cressida for me".

Hadley smiled. "Will do. Talk to you later. Adam, could you pick up Cressida? The blood's dried on my arms but they hurt like shit. Pretty please?"

She fluttered her eyelashes at him, which he hated, and rolled his eyes in response to, not that she could see that, but agreed. He picked the little girl up.

* * *

><p>The VTOL landed on the helipad, and it's passengers got out. A quick talk with the officials confirmed that Blaine and Edward had explained the situation and sorted everything out, which has everyone taking a sigh of relief and appreciation. Hadley went off to get her arms tended too, and Adam just walked into the clinical area, dumped Cressida next to her, and walked off.<p>

He needed a cigarette, badly.

* * *

><p>When the agent was discharged, she woke her little charge, who yawned and grimaced.<p>

"Are we in hospital?"

Hadley shook her head. "No, but it sure looks that way. White walls, all clinical and so clean, you could eat off of every surface. We are at the embassy, I just got my arms looked at. They are fine. You however, need need to be checked over too, missy".

The little blond haired girl pouted. Hadley chuckled.

"Oh no, that won't work with me. For your Mum and Dad's sake, please. They are friendly here, promise. No needles, no prodding and no messing your hair up, okay?"

Cressida nodded and went into the nurses office.

* * *

><p>A man rounded the corner of the clinic, and Hadley stood up.<p>

"Ah, Ms Groves. My apologies for not being available sooner. I am Mr Faroud, the English representative for the Armenian embassy. I hope you were not too badly injured. I apologise for what some of my reckless fellow Armenians did today. I cannot believe they slipped under our radar for so long".

Hadley shrugged.

"Well, smugglers have to be sneaky, it's in the metaphorical job description. If they aren't get caught. Unless, they were paying officials, for their silence. I hope not. I will be fine, so will the little one. Sorry, where are my manners? I'm all over the place, I do apologise. Hadley, Hadley Groves. Pleased to meet you, Mr Faroud".

They shook hands.

"It's okay, I understand. So, I have acquired three rooms for you. One for your pilot, one for Mr Jensen, and one for you and the little girl, if that is okay with you?"

"That's fine, besides, I was going to ask if I could stay with her. I am the only person here she knows, known her since she was born, so she trusts me. Thanks for the help, it's much appreciated".

Mr Faroud stood, as Cressida came out from the nurses office. She had a little pink plaster on her head, with yellow flowers on it. Hadley smirked.

"You couldn't resist, girly girl. Hah, you love pink, you don't even need that plaster". She looked to the now frowning Mr Faroud. "She's fine, trust me. She just loves the colour pink".

The agent picked up the 'injured' little princess, and gestured with her head.

"So, where are these rooms?"

* * *

><p>Adam stood, outside, on the roof, smoking his second cigarette.<p>

_Shit going on with gangs, yet again. Is anywhere not obsessed with gang warfare? I wonder how many join just cause they think it makes them look cool? Well it doesn't, jackasses._

As he puffed away, the sun was beginning to set on the city. Despite this, the temperature was beyond anything he had ever felt before. He was convinced if he didn't have so many augments, his skin would have burnt off, it was THAT hot.

A long, deep drag of the now smaller, poisonous article made him want to purge his mind, of all the chaos going on around him. It followed him, everywhere. It sounded selfish, and Sarif wouldn't approve at all, but sometimes, Adam wondered what would happen if he committed suicide, or chose to walk away from his boss.

From everything he had ever known.

Adam never felt much anymore, except loneliness, misery, self loathing.

Adam was dead, on the inside.

On the outside? He was a weapon, a machine. Humanity left him long ago.

So did his sanity, and grip on reality, it seemed...

* * *

><p>Hadley sat, in her room, with Cressida, who was sat on the edge of the bed, swinging her feet.<p>

She had offered the bathroom to the little girl first, who had declined, so she went in there instead.

The agent decided to run a bath, but not before turning her comm back on.

"Evening Blaine. Thanks for sorting everything out here. I said hello to little C for you, she says hello back".

"Little C? Are you sure you aren't concussed?"

"Nope. I am just beyond knackered. You?"

Blaine sighed. "I am bored, seriously, nothing is happening here. This is MI5 for god's sake, and yet nothing is happening. Or if it is, I am not in the know, and you know I hate that".

Hadley laughed. "Of course something is going on. International spy stuff. Stuff that your puny little mind couldn't comprehend".

"You are a real charmer, aren't you? Can't think why when men talk to you, you scare them off in milliseconds".

"Ha, yeah, I do. You don't seem scared though. You know me, hell, probably better than I do".

"Heh, well, I do pay attention. Are you coming back here tomorrow?"

The agent nodded, and turned on the hot tap of the bath.

"I believe so. Apparently, Adam's tech guy is sick. It may be contagious, so we can't risk that. I never get ill, and I wouldn't let Cressida near anyone who is ill, if I can".

Her friend smirked. "You get ill, after you say you never do".

Hadley grimaced. "Don't jinx it, you arse...okay, I can't say it. Screw you. Look, I will see you tomorrow".

"Sure you are okay?"

She smiled. "You sound concerned. Aw, that's adorable. I'll be fine, you big worrywart".

Blaine sucked in a breath.

_Yes, I am concerned. I knew ass kicking would be in the contract, but, you getting pummeled pisses me off and makes me sick with worry. So yes, I worry._

He let out his breath in a long sigh. "Worrywart? Fuck, the sun really is getting to you, isn't it? Get some rest, and I'll see you tomorrow".

He pulled out his comm, and turned it off. He looked to the pack of cigarettes on his desk and got the urge to smoke, again. He had to get out of the office.

He clocked out early, and left, to his apartment.

* * *

><p>Hadley turned off her comm, and took it out. She went back into the bedroom and placed it on the bedside dressing table. She reentered the bathroom and turned off the tap. The water was scalding when she put her hand in, but she really, <em>really <em>needed a bath, as she smelled rank.

She took off her clothes, and noticed a few small bottles of shower soap, in a little open cabinet above the sink. She picked the up and got into the bath.

The water took her breath away, and her arms began to hurt again. She sat down and put her arms, either side of the bath.

She soaped down her body and felt much better, when the dirt and dried blood was scrubbed off.

She sighed and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Kyoto, Japan, 2017<em>

After socializing for many hours, and drinking champagne that must have been a thousand plus credits a bottle, sake was offered around to everyone. But Hadley spotted that hers didn't look it's usual, milky white colour, but it took on a more greenish tinge. She put it down and saw Blaine with his. He downed it and grimaced. She felt like screeching at him, but she couldn't. All she could do was walk over to him, and pray that she was in time to save him.

"Chris, bathroom, now".

Blaine frowned. "Er, why?"

Hadley jabbed his arm. "That sake was poisoned and you drank it. They know who we are, we have been rumbled. Please tell me that your sake was not green?"

Blaine stared at the little shot glass and nodded.

"Aw, shit. That had tetrodotoxin in it, pufferfish poison. Now you need to vomit, or that stuff will paralyze you. It's a neurotoxin. Come on, hubby, lets go have sexual relations in the bathroom, NOW!"

Hadley took Blaine's hand and dragged him to the toilets. She stood there, tapping her foot.

"Well go on then, throw up. You know how to, don't you? Or do I need to shove my hand down your throat, hmm?"

Blaine shifted. "Just don't watch".

Hadley groaned, and growled when two men walked into the toilets. They stared at her and were shocked. She had had enough.

"My husband isn't feeling well, so yes, I am entitled to be the goddamned male bathroom, okay? I care about him, so FUCK OFF and leave him to be ill".

The men continued to stare at her, and she smirked.

"I said, leave. NOW!"

The men jumped, and scurried out of the door.

* * *

><p>Hadley heard retching behind her.<p>

"Get it up yet?"

Blaine finally threw up, and this nasty, sewage coloured bile erupted from his throat. She shifted and opened up her purse. Blaine stopped throwing up green puke, so stopped poking his tonsils.

"Fucking hell. If I die, tell the bastard that poisoned me that I will haunt his ass to kingdom fucking come".

Hadley passed him a small box of mints. He just groaned.

"And there's the Blaine I know and adore. Right, we need to get to our room, get changed, get our gear and get out of here. I am not running in six inch heels".

Blaine straightened up his suit jacket and went to the sink, to swill his mouth out a few times.

"Why do you wear those anyway?"

Hadley walked to the door, and opened it slightly, to check for any unwanted visitors.

"Because they look good".

Blaine saw her reflection in the bathroom mirror and took a sneaky look at her backside.

_Heh, you have a point there._

Hadley held up a hand and motioned for him to walk over to her.

"The coast's clear. Come on, it won't be for long when they see us on the CCTV cameras, so we need to be quick".

Blaine nodded and they left the bathroom, not without his brain doing flips though, and sending signals to places that did NOT need blood rushing to them.

All he could do was grit his teeth, hope he survived the sake incident, and hope that Hadley didn't notice the bulge in his now, painfully tight trousers...


	3. Finding Patterns In Nothingness

Finding Patterns In Nothingness

Hadley, Cressida and Adam boarded the VTOL, as soon as dawn broke over the city. When Cressida asked how long it would take to get to London, the answer was unpleasant and dampened her happy mood.

Twelve hours, twelve freaking hours, with a airsick child, who Adam could have sworn that her skin had turned a little green, was going to be a living nightmare for him. At least she had a 'blow your chunk bag'. Although if she did, ugh, he may just do too. Vomit was just one of those smells that made him wretch, and feel sick himself.

Sarif's voice made him sit up from his slouch and his boss wanted Hadley to hear what he had to say too, so she turned on her comm, and Blaine rerouted Sarif's signal.

"Adam, got some bad news. Frank is very ill, borderline type 2 diabetes, and half starved. He needs bed rest for at least three months".

Adam rolled his eyes. "It's self inflicted boss. We kept on telling him, working all day, every day, not resting, not eating and living off of sugary drinks was going to harm him. But we knew he would never listen".

Hadley actually felt sorry for the man. "Poor guy". Adam staring at her made her flinch. "What? I do have a heart you know. It just doesn't stretch to many emotions. Blaine? Do us a favour and get us some food. You have our coordinates, right?"

Blaine laughed. "Yes, and what's the magic word?"

Hadley groaned. "I can't say it in front of the Princess".

"The other one, the more acceptable one".

"Ah. Please".

"Okay. Pizza then?"

"Of course. Adam, Faridah, are you okay with that?"

Adam responded with a small nod, and Malik hummed her approval.

"You know me so well, it's scary. Stop being so damned smart, it's ominous".

Blaine smirked and turned off Hadley's comm, but kept Malik's, Sarif's, and Adam's on.

"Heh, you don't know the half of it Hadley".

The three held back almost childlike giggles, and Adam had to refrain from staring at the impatient agent. Blaine turned her comm back on.

"If you said something personal...you know how I deal with people who do that. Again, can't say it in front of little Cressida, but it involves pain, Blaine, a lot of it. Now sit down and shut up".

Adam smirked and Blaine turned off all the comm units.

* * *

><p>Seven hours in, luckily with no puke everywhere from Cressida, Hadley was now tickling her.<p>

"Admit it, you like kids".

Hadley had to be careful with her answer. Cressida could tell her Father, if she said no.

"Not all, Cressida is the exception, aren't you, you little monkey?"

The little girl was laughing and squirming in her seat. Hadley stopped her 'attack' and turned to face the brooding man.

"She's okay. but popping one out myself? Heck no. I'd rather have barbed wire wrapped around my body, whilst being nude. Harsh, I know, but I am known for being brutally honest".

Adam thought on that for a bit, and decided to be rather cruel and use his C.A.S.I.E implant on her.

"Brutally honest. Well then, what do you think of me?"

Hadley narrowed her eyes and frowned. "I don't like this, it feels like a trap".

Adam held up his hands. "Maybe. Humor me".

Hadley shook her head. "Humor? Have you ever cracked a smile? Wouldn't you damage an expensive implant doing that?"

And...she was telling the truth.

_Bitch._

"That's not answering the question now, is it?"

Hadley nodded. "Aren't you astute? Okay, you really want to know?"

He nodded, getting a little frustrated, but still interested in her, 'witty' comebacks.

"Okay then".

* * *

><p>"You are quiet, insignificant. Those augments help hide you well, masquerade you, so all I see is a black shadow, seemingly lurking, and yet, somewhat curious. You are handsome, not going to lie, although it is a little disconcerting, having not seen your eyes. It makes you seem almost lifeless, as a spark is supposed to reside in the eyes, and I do not know if you have one. You seem confident, but sometimes , it feels forced, as if you have to prove yourself to someone, maybe even yourself".<p>

Adam was speechless. Was he really _that _easy to read?

_Fuck, this is getting creepy now._

His C.A.S.I.E implant detected a little omega and beta were flashing up, indicating that she was a little suspicious, and nervous about the subject matter. Not surprising really, considering that this was HIM she was trying not to offend.

It was awfully easy to offend him now. Especially after, Panchaea...

_Aw crap, not again. I did what I thought was right. Hell, augment technology is still flawed, the fucking Neuropozyne is killing people, or turning them into deranged maniacs._

The memories cam flooding back, and his silence was poignant to Hadley, who knew not to say anything more.

* * *

><p>It was almost eleven in the evening when the four finally arrived on the helipad. As soon as Cressida and Hadley exited, a man came running up to the little girl.<p>

"Cressida! Oh mon Dieu, you're alright!"

Hadley nodded and the man nodded in thanks. Adam exited the helicopter and saw the man walking away, with Cressida.

"Ah, that is Stefan, and the woman over there, is Vivienne. They are Cressida's siblings. Told you there was an age gap between them. Stefan is 24, Vivienne is 20, and Cressida is 7".

Adam got out a cigarette. "So not a little girl then".

Hadley rolled her eyes. "Well technically, no. But, she is little, and a girl, so yeah. Anyway, shut up".

He rolled his eyes back and retracted his shades. He looked at Hadley, who looked back and smiled.

It was the first genuine smile he had seen her make. It looked much better than her frowning, so he tried to smile back, before the moment got awkward.

Thankfully, before it did, another man came onto the roof, and headed straight for Hadley. Adam figured it was Blaine. Blaine was a little taller than himself, had a smaller build, had blond/brown short hair, and light brown eyes. He figured they'd want to talk alone, and so grunted his excuse to leave them in peace.

But before he walked away, Hadley winked at him, and he caught himself smiling again, at that small gesture.

_Maybe she isn't that bitchy after all...anyway, smoke break, now._

* * *

><p>Blaine walked up to Hadley and a big smile was on his face.<p>

"Hadley, it's good to see you".

Hadley smiled back. "Ello me old china! Heh. Come here".

Blaine picked her up, she squealed, which everyone heard, and looked at, then started laughing at her. She flushed a muted pink.

"Blaine, please. I have a reputation to maintain, please let me down".

The tech guy put her down and was still grinning.

"Please stop that, you look like a psycho".

He tapped his nose and smiled.

"I'm too nice for that. Pizza's waiting, and pretty sure if we don't get down to the boss' office soon, he will have a meltdown. Poor guy was pacing for hours".

"Mmm, thanks sweetheart. Adam? When you're ready, the office is on the sixth floor, first door on the right".

The two agents walked away, leaving Adam to smoke his second cigarette.

* * *

><p>When the pair arrived at Finch's office, Edward and his family were cheering, making both feel embarrassed.<p>

"Sir, it wasn't just us who helped rescue Cressida. So did Adam, and Malik".

Edward nodded. "You're right. Please, invite them down here too. I wish to thank them".

Blaine put on his comm and Hadley walked over to her boss' desk.

"Sir? I think Adam and Malik will be here for a while. His tech advisory is quite ill, so, should they help us, or be a separate team?"

"I'll get in touch with David. Sit, please. You've done me proud Hadley. You will hate me saying this but".

Hadley groaned aloud. "Sir, don't say it. Spare me the parental feelings, please".

The agent reached over his desk lamp, and precariously picked up a rather wide pizza box. She opened it to see chicken, mushrooms and sweetcorn. She breathed in the delicious smell, and her mouth watered.

"I'll have some of this. Need to get changed and wash up a bit first though. I'll be back in a bit".

She left the office, and saw Adam and Malik, leaving the elevator. Malik walked on ahead, so Hadley decided to have a word with Adam.

"Just so's you know, I am not going to ask about your past, or act like a Councillor and get you to bare your soul",

She walked to the elevator and pressed the button.

"Oh, and nice eyes, by the way. Always loved the colour green".

Adam stood there, a little unsure if his ears had just heard right.

Did Hadley, the bitchiest woman he had ever met, just say something _nice_?

He quickened his pace to the office.

_I'm losing it. I must be._

***A/N: The French in this chapter mean oh God. I chose to use that since Cressida and her siblings are half French, on their Mother's side***


	4. Overrated

Overrated

_Undisclosed location, 2019_

"Blaine, where the hell are we going?"

Blaine clicked his tongue. "Ah, that would be telling".

Hadley sighed and fiddled with her hands. "Well I was told to dress up, and make up my face, so I assume it's a party of some sort".

Blaine smiled. "You are right. No peaking though, okay? Play ball".

Hadley grimaced. "I want to throw the damn ball at you. Okay...we've stopped. Now can you tell me?"

Blaine stopped the car, and took her hand. She got out of the car, and he took off the blindfold. Hadley squinted, as the bright sunlight hit her eyes. She placed her hand above her eyes, and looked ahead of her.

There, was her cousin. Then it hit her.

It was her cousin's birthday, and she had always been too busy to attend. She usually would send a present and a card. She did so too, this year, but, to see her cousin standing there, with her gift in hand made her emotional. She turned to Blaine and grinned.

"Oh, sneaky fucker. Annabel! Lovely to see you!"

Annabel came over and hugged her cousin. She then looked up at Blaine, and smirked.

"This was your idea, right? Honestly Hadley, we are supposed to be family". She teased.

"I was really busy, half way around the world for most of your birthdays. I wasn't avoiding you, trust me. I know I am not very hospitable, but I wasn't deliberately trying to miss any special days. When's the baby due?"

Annabel smiled and held her stomach. "In two months, it's a boy".

Hadley started to get pains in her thigh, and had to grit her way through it. "I know a place that makes the cutest little booties, ugh".

Her cousin seemed concerned. "Are you alright?"

The agent nodded and walked past her. "I'm fine, just sat down for too long, need to stretch my legs".

Blaine followed her, also concerned for her safety.

* * *

><p>When the pair got away from the small gathering of people, Hadley cringed.<p>

"Aw shit. I'm in pain".

The gears twisted in Blaine's head.

"Oh, shit. I have painkillers if you want some. They are strong though. I used to take them for my migraines. I still carry some, just in case".

His friend nodded. "It's the thigh injury again. It's getting just plain annoying now".

Blaine nodded. "Okay. I'll get you something to swallow it down with".

Hadley managed a small smile. "Thank you. I do appreciate you, I do. Thanks honey".

Blaine nodded, winked, and left to get a drink.

* * *

><p>Hadley was now in her apartment block, and showing Adam to his temporary apartment, in the same block. It was 4am, she was tired, and yet, she had eaten so much pizza that she didn't want to lie down.<p>

She got a call from Finch, telling her that she had the next few days off, and that Adam and Malik had agreed to take on some of the assignments that were given to her. She thanked him for that.

Hadley had gotten the apartment key card. and gave it to Adam. He nodded and took it, before entering.

* * *

><p>The apartment was huge, and felt eerie. The walls were granite coloured, and the floor was black marble, with silver flecks ingrained into it. Pewter carpets and furnishings made the large space feel cold, uninviting. Then again. Adam knew he wouldn't be there for too long, and he preferred dark interiors to light. Sometimes, those huge windows in his apartment would let in so much light, that he was very glad for his shades, or he'd be blinded, and falling over the random items, scattered about the floor.<p>

_That damn table, clipped my hip on that fucker so many times, I swore it left a permanent indent in the skin. I asked Megan, but she said she couldn't see any difference._

Hadley coughed lightly and walked towards the front door. "The reception desk is always available, there are several takeaway joints, and restaurants around here that deliver, if you need anything. Rent and bills have already been paid for three months, any longer will also be covered, so no need to worry".

Adam sighed. "And who paid for that? Rent on this place must be expensive".

The woman looked away. "It's £40,000 a month. Then again, where we are, the views, and the sheer scale of the apartments, and whats in them justifies that, I think. Marble floors and onyx worktops can't be cheap".

Adam's eyes widened. "Who?"

"Edward did. And yes, Sarif did offer, and offer to pay him back, but he declined. After all, you did help in saving his daughter, so he feels like he owes you. Oh, and the shops open at 6 am. I'll be sleeping, catching up on it. Not had a decent nights rest in about two weeks. Feel like I could sleep for years and I'd still be knackered".

Adam retracted his shades and nodded. "Tell me about it. Sleep is overrated, what we do dictates that. We cannot sleep if there is a job to do, and there's_always _something".

Hadley tilted her head. "That's a little cynical, but true. I'm gonna go. Did you take the Seoul mission?"

He nodded. "Yeah, headed there in two days. Need to talk to Sarif and Finch first though".

Hadley nodded and walked out the front door. "Got it. Alright, see ya".

She waved and left his apartment.

* * *

><p><em>2 and a half years ago<em>

"Dammit Adam, I told you why I used your DNA. I needed too, don't you see that?"

Adam growled and lent on the door frame of his bedroom. "No, I don't. Why couldn't you have asked? I don't get that at all".

Megan sighed. "I couldn't. You were always busy, the research team were pushed for time and we couldn't find a viable sample. But you were. We needed results Adam, and we got them".

The agent spied a gym bag, filled with his ex-girlfriends possessions and he flipped out. "Seriously? You're just going to walk? You've changed Megan. The old you would never have backed down. Yes, you would have considered it, but you never would have _actually _done it".

Megan scoffed, and tied back her hair. "And you haven't? Look at you, a hunk of metal. You should be thankful for what Sarif did. He could have let you rot among the bodies of our colleagues, our friends, Adam. But he didn't. And without that research, no one would have known that you didn't need Neuropozene. So that research that you so love to scorn, was the most important thing we did. The old you wasn't a cynical fuck, so don't pretend you haven't changed for the worse, either".

Adam was stunned, mortified at what this woman, whom he no longer saw as anything other than a vile, contemptuous bitch, was saying. He held his head and walked around her, to sit on the sofa. He picked up a tumbler and started squeezing it.

"You think I enjoy being like this? No! It's torture. You think I enjoy having to get my fucking head rebooted, my eye calibrated, my arms and legs oiled just so I can move? No, I don't. Cut the bullshit Megan. Just tell me why you didn't inform me that my DNA was going to be used, to make a breakthrough in science. Don't you think I should have known? That's kinda important, huh".

The tumbler was crushed, and glass covered the floor beneath his feet.

Megan walked to the front door, and picked up her bag. "Because you didn't care. You cared about work, you cared about me, but the research? You didn't give that a second thought. I wanted you to know, I really did, but then the attack happened, and I didn't even know if you had survived it. I saw you get shot Adam, I saw you get hurt, and all because of my research. Now you know. I'm no saint, you always knew that, but neither are you. I don't even recognise you anymore, and it isn't the augments that I am talking about".

Adam grabbed another tumbler and filled it with bourbon. "Really? That isn't an excuse. You had time, you had hours before the attack to just tell me. Yes I would have been a bit angry, but I wouldn't have lashed out. I want to know one more thing, before you go. Why were you so cold to me that day? I tried to comfort you, I knew how nervous you were, and how important this was to you, but you just walked away. All I wanted to do was hold you, but you wouldn't even let me do that. I'm sorry Megan, I've made many mistakes, and I can't take any of them back. Just take care, alright. I don't hate you, I just can't comprehend what happened, and I can't get over it, god knows I've tried".

Megan sighed, and had a small smile on her face. "We've both made mistakes Adam. I, I couldn't even look you in the eye that day, because of what I did. I couldn't let you hold me, as you would know, you just would, that I was keeping something from you. You knew how to read me like a book. I'm sorry too Adam. I really am. You're bringing out the worst in me, and that just isn't right. I never thought we could get back together, but I had hoped that we could talk it through. Discuss all of it, openly. We'll be okay, I know it doesn't seem like it, but we will. Bye Adam".

She opened the door, and walked out.

Adam lent back against the couch and looked up at the ceiling. He felt something wet, and warm leave his eye.

And for once, he let himself cry, instead of bottling it all up, and smashing things, including the mirror again.

* * *

><p><em>Present day<em>

Adam knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. He had too much on his mind.

The city was started to awaken, and so he chose to leave his apartment, and check it out.

He could feel a headache coming on, and his temper was flaring up. He had to get out and do something, just to stop himself from going crazy, and trashing this new, shiny apartment.

He need strong coffee, a smoke and...

_...a sense of self worth would be nice._

Then again, Megan had called him a 'hunk of metal'. What if she was right? What if he was just a useless hunk of junk?

He grabbed his key, but left his comm unit.

He wanted to be alone, really, _truly _alone._  
><em>


	5. Cross My Heart

Cross My Heart

"Blaine, please tell me there is a contingency plan".

Blaine started to look through the floor plan of the Weisshupt building. Hadley was currently well and truly cornered, in a room, and hiding for dear life, behind a huge metal box. He hacked the camera feeds again, and scanned through them, to count the men who were looking for her.

"Blaine? The mission went south, fast. The hostages are fine, but I am fucked".

Blaine, although he should have known better than to do so, laughed a little bit. "Well I did say there would be men, patrolling the corridors".

Hadley groaned. "Yes, but how was I supposed to know that there were fifty men, five armored mechs, and a man, who looks heavy as shit? If he hit me, it would be into next week? More importantly…".

Blaine cut her off. "Why didn't I know? They must have known that someone was coming, to rescue their prisoners, so they upped their game. They are cunning, but not so smart, otherwise, they would have spotted that I have been in their systems for hours. Amateurs, really. H?"

"Stop it Blaine, don't abbreviate my name. It isn't funny, and it isn't clever. Can I leave now? I'm getting cramp in my leg".

Her tech adviser was chewing on the lid of a pen. He was finding it really hard to not smoke. He was stressed, and stress usually equaled cigarette time in his mind.

"The floor you are on is riddled with them. They are aware, and scurrying around like rats. The only way to get to the stairwell would be if you just ran. I'll tell you when they move away from the stairwell door".

Hadley stood, and stretched her legs. "So kamikaze style? Oooh, my favourite. You know what I want on my obituary, just in case, right? In case the shit hits the fan, and I get covered in it. Shit equates to bullets in this case".

Blaine wasn't amused and his pen lid was rapidly getting destroyed. "That isn't funny. And yes, I do. You've survived a heck of a lot though. You never know, you may well make it out".

Loud shooting alerted the agents, and they both gulped audibly.

Hadley looked at the door that would lead to certain death, unless she could think up a way to distract the guards. "Blaine. I bet there is an alarm system, right? Couldn't you make that go off?"

Blaine got onto the buildings main server. "Okay, maybe they do have some brain cells. The alarm system's protection looks rather tricky. Give me a sec".

Hadley smirked. "If it only takes you a second for things to happen, you may to go and see the doctor".

Blaine rolled his eyes, and spat out the pen lid. "Got it. Right, alarm coming on in three, two, one".

* * *

><p>The alarm started blaring, and all of the men could be heard, running to the server room. Hadley ran out of the room, and bolted to the stairwell door. She ran two floors down, and into the corridor. The floor was empty, save for a few muffled whimpers behind one of the doors. Hadley opened it, nodded, and the hostages came out, one by one. They were all shaking, and visibly upset.<p>

"I'll get you guys out. I'll make sure you get looked over, treated, and get back to your loved ones, okay? There is a fire exit, but I suspect they will have that guarded too. Follow me, and don't dally. We really don't have the time to be hanging around here, for any longer than we need too".

The group nodded, and followed the agent to the fire door. She placed a silencer on her pistol, and opened the door with her foot. One man spotted her, and started to shoot. His shots missed, but it shook everyone up further, exacerbating everyone's condition. Hadley moved from her cover and shot the man in his chest. She then walked down the stairs, and grabbed the man's baton. She motioned for the hostages to join her, before she barred the door, using the baton.

"Right, stay behind me, and I mean, behind me. No running, no trying to get ahead of me, and no talking. I need to concentrate if we are all getting out of this alive. Got that? Right, come on".

Some of the group groaned at her order, and got annoyed.

"And who the hell are you to tell us what to do, hmm?"

Hadley wanted to pistol whip the bastard who spoke. But all she could do was grit her teeth. "I am the bitch who is saving your sorry asses. I am the one who is working my ass off to save all of you, when most of the world would want you to die, simply because you are bankers. I am the goddamned one who is going out of her way for all of you. So, who the hell am I? The one who gave a shit, that's who. Now are you going to follow me, or what?"

The man quieted down, and shook his head in apology. Hadley turned on her heel, and ran down the stairs.

* * *

><p>When she heard voices, she panicked. They were on the first floor, mere minutes away from the exit. But those minutes were running out, and they were never meant to last forever. The seconds ticked by, before another man spoke.<p>

"I think I can help". He opened the door to the lobby and looked to his right. "You see those packages? They are full of C4. If I can get over there, I can use the fuses and my lighter, to make it all blow up".

Hadley's eyes widened. "That's suicide you moron. You'd never make it out alive".

The man smiled woefully. "If I don't, I don't. Give this to my daughter. It's a secure bond, it entitles her to everything I own".

Hadley took the envelope and stared at it. "People dying on me is the main reason why I hate this job. I knew it could happen, but it's never easy, watching someone die".

The man walked forward and smiled again. "Then don't look. Right". He reopened the door and crouched down. He crawled over to the packages of C4, and sat down behind one of them. He signaled, for everyone to move, and started making noises. The guards were suspicious, and so walked over there. The man threw a small amount of C4 towards them….and it's fuse was lit. The guards panicked and went to run, before it blew up. But they failed. They both died instantly.

Hadley saw another signal to run, and so she gathered up the hostages and they ran. They ran for their lives, as quickly as they could. They got outside, and Blaine was sitting in one of several black Range Rovers, waiting to pick everyone up.

Six of the cars went towards the hospital, but Hadley refused to leave. She stared into the lobby, and saw many more guards, running in there. Blaine grabbed her hand, and pulled her into the car, before all of the C4 went off, and her heart sank.

She knew the man was prepared to die, but still, having it _actually _happen? It made her grimace and shake.

* * *

><p>Blaine turned to her and growled. "What the hell were you playing at? You should never just stand there when an explosion goes off, mere meters away from you".<p>

Hadley looked at her grimy hands and desperately tried to get the dirt out from under her nails. "I know that. But a man died today. And he shouldn't have!"

Her friend sighed. "It happens every day. It's horrible, and an injustice, but it's true. I've seen more than my fair share of people being killed, but it never gets easier. You don't just 'get used to it'. It sticks with you. The buts, what ifs? Hadley, you saved eleven people today. You did an amazing job".

"Not without you though. You are my crutch really, but, I need you. I feel achy, god I am getting old. Soon will be the day that I get replaced, by a spotty faced teen, who thinks that Edgar Allen Poe was a rap artist or something. God…..".

Blaine put his arm around her shoulder and smiled. "Well, I will get replaced too. And I know a few places in the world, that are warm, have spectacular views, and I bet living there would be amazing".

Hadley looked at him, and looked confused. "Let me get this straight. You want me, ME we are talking about, to retire with you, and go to some lovely place, to live out the rest of our lives? Together? You sure about that?"

He nodded. "You aren't that bad. You make out that you are, all teeth and claws, have the bark, and the bite. But really, you are just a fluffy kitten. Besides, you were talking about taking some time off. How about permanent time off? Retirement never sounded so good right about now".

The female agent mulled that over.

She actually liked Blaine, and despite his uncanny knack for pissing her off, and his tendency to hang on to her for dear life, as if she were his oxygen, she figured she could stand his company, for a while.

For the rest of her life though? She wasn't so sure.

And being unsure was one thing that Hadley Groves utterly _despised._

* * *

><p>Hadley ended up in the medical wing of the agency. Her legs were sore, she was royally fucked off, and she needed a drink. Anything, even if it were that weak, vile stuff that they called 'coffee' here.<p>

* * *

><p>Hobbling back to the office (mostly for effect, she wasn't that hurt) she saw a few pen caps on the floor. They were mangled and chewed on. She stepped over them and walked to her laptop.<p>

After reading a few emails, she remembered that she needed to give that secure bond in her pocket to the daughter of the man who died. But she had no clue on where she lived, or who she was. She'd have to open it. It would be a massive invasion of privacy, but she needed to find the woman's name, address, anything she could use to trace her.

When she found a name, she typed it in, and found a few women by that name. She decided to wait for Blaine, so he could help with her search, narrow it down.

She sat there, with her lukewarm, disgusting cup of coffee, and recollected what had happened that day.

That man only mentioned his daughter as family. Didn't he have anyone else? That saddened Hadley, who realised that now, his poor daughter no longer had a father. He may have been the only family she had.

It had been a long time since anyone had died on Hadley's watch. But it killed her inside, tortured and plagued her mind.

The agent put her head on her desk, and cried.

For the first time in a long while, the tears flowed freely, and she let them.

She needed too.


	6. And Hope Not To Die

And Hope Not To Die

_One month later_

Adam and Hadley were in the gym, training. A couple of sparring matches later, and Hadley was obviously bored.

"Come on, big guy. What do I have to do to get you to _really _fight me?"

Adam shook his head and wiped his forehead with a towel. Hadley smirked.

"Oh, it's like that it is? By the way, you are awfully slow. Need to lay off on the carbs, big guy".

That did it. Adam threw himself at the gloating agent, who quickly stopped laughing and started fighting back.

"I'm not being told everything, and I dislike that".

Hadley shrugged, before moving, to parry a punch. "Neither am I. What? You think I know things? I barely know what the fuck is on the lunch menu here half the time. Things are classified, or information is restricted for a reason Adam, you should know that".

Adam frowned and kept on glaring at her. His annoyance wasn't getting through, with his shades covering his eyes, so he retracted them. Hadley was taken by surprise when he did this, so he took advantage of that. He grabbed one of her arms, and swung it behind her back. She struggled. But with the iron grip he had on her, there was no way she was getting out of this one.

"What it is with men hugging me all of a sudden? I don't like it. Oh I know. Get your tech guy to hack our systems and find what you seek. Oh, right, he's STILL ill. Sorry big guy".

Adam shook his head several times. "Stop calling me big guy!"

His sparring partner merely laughed mockingly at him. "Well you are rather large. So what am I supposed to call you, hmm?"

Adam let go of Hadley's arm, walked over to a wall, and destroyed it with a punch. He turned back around, and Hadley flinched.

"Jesus, you could wreck me. Okay, I concede defeat. No hard feelings?"

Adam considered this, and Hadley noticed his reservation to walk over, so she put her hands up. "I'll take you out. Get you a pint of good ol' English beer, to make up for my teasing".

The ex-SWAT agent walked on back to Hadley. She went to the bench, where her towel was situated and picked up her comm. She tuned it in to the clean-up crew's frequency.

"Clean up on aisle five boys".

The men all sighed and grumbled. "What now? Every damn you visit the gym, something needs fixing, or replacing".

"Be nice boys, we have a visitor, and a rather large one at that".

Adam had had enough, and was livid now. It was obvious that Hadley was doing this on purpose. But he really wasn't in the mood to be frolicking around in a meadow, full of damn flowers.

_The fuck am I thinking? Shit, she's got me at a loss here._

Hadley ran from him, but she caught up. She ran into one of the office areas that was still being constructed.

"Not so slow after all. So pissing you off is how to get you to fight dirty huh. Figures, I should have worked that out. Maybe I have lost my edge. Sharpen it for me, would you? It's kind of important, you know, to mess people over, good and proper and have them gunning for me, or wanting my head in a burlap sack".

Adam almost let himself smirk. She had a sense of humour that would make most people blush, and shy away. But not him. He was used to this type, having worked with many men, who always threw around jokes messing around with someone or other.

But he had never heard a woman, with this much gall, and so brazen, as to just say things, such as that. Did she even think before she said these things? He did wonder for a few seconds.

_Probably not._

Hadley shouted. "What are you thinking about hmm? I know what I am, and it's rather unsavoury. Wonder if you really are _big_?"

Adam shook his head, forcing back the urge to smirk again, and started fighting with her again.

"That always riles them up. You mention size, and they either _show_ you, or try and get out of the conversation. Glad you are shower, can't stand wimps. It's only a fucking question, I'm not going to rip down you pants and…..oh Sir!"

Edward coughed lightly, but still intruded on the _interesting _little conversation going on.

"Hadley, Adam, we need to rendezvous. My office, now".

Her boss' usually calm tone, was now one of frustration, and possible anger, and it worried her. She and Adam quickly hurried into the elevator, and went up to Mr Finch's office.

* * *

><p>When they arrived, Edward was tapping his foot and was visibly upset. He looked at Adam, and he felt the blood chill in his veins.<p>

"Adam, I regret to inform you that there has been another attack on Sarif Industries. Almost everyone escaped unharmed".

Adam froze. It happened again. He went numb, and started to shake. But it wasn't out of anger, or vitriol.

It was from _fear_.

Paralyzing, devastating, panic inflicting fear. This wasn't what he needed, not now. Not ever.

When he worked up some want to speak, he still had to force out his words.

"Almost everyone?"

Edward looked glum. "Yes. David's chief pilot, I believe her name was….".

Adam felt his heart stop. "Malik Sir, her name is Malik".

The older man nodded. "Well she is badly injured, but was rescued, just in time. Sarif says he is fine, but I highly doubt that. He's still in shock. This type of thing happening once is horrific. But twice? I am so very sorry Adam".

The augmented man couldn't move. He couldn't summon up even the tiniest amount of energy, to make his limbs work. Despite their appearance, and added 'extras' to make them even stronger, and more reliable, useful, they felt like dead weights to him, useless instead.

Hadley put a chair behind him, and helped him sit down. He hissed at her, and then the words came out.

All of his inner rage and pain was unleashed onto her, and she could never have prepared for such a deluge.

"Why the fuck do you care, hm? You don't care about anyone other than yourself. All of a sudden, something happens, and THEN you care? Don't give me any of that bullshit, I've had enough of it. Leave me alone. I am leaving for Detroit, the first chance I get".

Hadley blinked rapidly, and looked away, to avoid his wrath laden gaze. Blaine walked in, and he realised that something was drastically wrong here. Adam stood back up, and went to grab the agent, by her throat, but Blaine got in front of her and punched Adam in his gut.

All that could be heard was Edward shouting, and Adam hissing. It was like time had stopped almost. Everything was moving in slow motion, every move slowed down. Until Blaine shouted, and brought everyone back down to Earth, and the reality of the situation.

"Don't you lay a finger on her, you augmented freak. Why Hadley even wants to know you is still a mystery to me. You dare touch her again, and I will kill you, you fucked up, son of a bitch".

Edward snarled and bellowed out his words, louder than anyone had ever heard him shout before. "DAMMIT BLAINE. Everybody, calm down, please! Hadley, go, I'll send someone with you, to take you back to your apartment. Blaine, you're fired".

Hadley looked around the room, nodded, and walked out. Blaine was wide eyed, and still out of it. His adrenaline had kicked in, and he wanted to fight, not flee.

"What? Seriously?"

His now 'ex' boss nodded. "Yes, I am serious. Ever since Hadley met Adam, you've been acting up, odd, and it's getting suspicious. I get that you have known each other for a long time, and that you care for her, but you cannot do things like this, and expect not to be admonished. Pack up your things and leave, this instant. Nothing more needs to be said. Dismissed!"

Blaine looked at Adam, and shook his head, before leaving the office.

* * *

><p>When he reached his office, he collected all of his belongings, and wrote an email for Hadley, when she returned. He didn't know what to say, but he wanted to come up with something, so he thought in it for a while.<p>

_Hadley. _

_I'm so sorry. I've ruined everything. You always forgave me, I never deserved it, but you did. This time though? I really don't deserve it. I messed up bad, and destroyed over thirteen years of friendship. I'm going to retire, well, I have been forced to retire. _

_I know I'll never see you again, or on that beach resort that I will end up at, but. _

_Just live, and keep on fighting, please. Not just for me, but for Finch, your family, and more importantly, yourself. And take care. And by that, no, I don't mean staying up till six am, and eating pizza, and the coming in to work, having had no sleep, and still with a belly full of pizza. Seriously, you ended up asleep, and then you woke up, and threw up everywhere. _

_I've gone off track again, haven't I?_

_Anyway. Tell Adam I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lashed out, but I only wanted to protect you. With misplaced intentions, granted, but…..well, I will miss you, terribly. You were always a source of entertainment for me, and you kept me on my toes. _

_I need to go. Take care sweetheart._

_Blaine. x_

* * *

><p>Blaine left the office, and the building, that he had called his second home, for over fifteen years. He felt emotion well up in his eyes, but quickly rubbed it away with his spare hand.<p>

He hailed a taxi, and only after he got in did all of it sink in. The gravity of it all finally sank in.

Due to his own stupidity, his foolishness, he would never again see the one woman who he gave a damn about, since his wife. He'd never get to hear her rant, or laugh, or see her smile.

It was getting too much, and his quivering bottom lip was a sign that he was going to cry. To whinge and sob, like a baby, for a good few hours.

He was falling down. He no longer had his crutch, his anchor to this cruel, bitter world. He no longer had a job, nothing.

All he had left, was vice.

Edward and Adam be damned! He was going to smoke every last damn poisonous cigarette he could find in his house. Get that fix of nicotine and tar, deep into his bloodstream. He no longer cared if it killed him from the inside.

The wounds were already too deep in his heart, and he was done trying to patch them up.


	7. Honesty Kills

Honesty Kills

_Three months later_

Sarif paced back and forth in his office. Malik was well on her way to making a full recovery. But he wasn't celebrating.

Adam had gone rogue. MIA. Nothing had been heard from him in over two months. No one had seen him, or had any contact with him.

And with Pritchard only just starting to feel any better, despite his protests at wanting to get back to work, David simply couldn't bring himself to tell the tech guy that Adam could be dead.

Sarif was worried sick. He knew that Adam would want some time alone, to process what had happened, but he hadn't realised just how fragile the ex-SWAT man was. He could be dead, for all his boss knew, and that shook him to the core.

It wasn't the fact that he spent billions of credits, reconstructing a broken, shattered man, into something altogether better, and more efficient that bothered him. The cost meant nothing.

It was the fact that he may well have lost the best damn agent he had ever employed.

His pacing stopped, when Athene knocked quietly on his door.

Sarif sat back down and managed to swallow down a groan. His head started to hurt, and he was rapidly losing faith in his, seemingly, still broken agent.

* * *

><p>Hadley sat, in the City Of Westminster Police building, with her legs and arms crossed. She was cross, very crossed, at a certain middle aged man, who had decided to act like an utter fool, and go and get himself arrested.<p>

After an unbearably long wait, and with Hadley biting the inside of her cheek, just to stop from breaking something in frustration, she was allowed into the interview room, where a snickering Blaine sat.

"Laughing, really now Blaine? This situation certainly does not constitute laughing. What happened?"

Not what he said, but _how _he said it frightened the agent. "What? Never gotten into trouble with the law Hadley? You break the law all the time, in your job. It's no different".

His words were slurred, and he sounded, and looked sleep deprived. "Have you been drinking? This isn't like you".

Blaine laughed, and smirked at her. But it was one with intent, nasty intent. One she had never seen before. "What makes you say that, hmm?"

Hadley rolled her eyes. "First off, you sound wired, off your face on something, and if it's not alcohol, then...what have you been smoking?"

Blaine blew a long stream of smoke in her direction. She coughed, grimaced, and pinched her nose. "Oh god, weed. You know I hate that. Fuck, it's messing with your head. It's a drug for a reason Blaine. I know people use it, for recreational use, but this doesn't qualify as 'recreational'".

Her male counterpart stood up and lent on the table, with his arms folded. "What? Just because I have the gall to finally say what's on my mind? Fuck off Hadley. I can do what I want, smoke what I damn well want, and YOU have no say in it. You were important to me. Now? You're just another backstabbing bitch, who thinks it's fine to just walk all over me, and then wonder why I get pissed off".

Hadley, from the sheer audacity of his words, stood up and slapped him. He held his cheek, but kept his dangerous smirk. "Oh, I get it. When Aaddaamm smokes and drinks, that's fine. But when I do it, it's a joke right? Laugh it up Hadley. Ha, bet he had you, didn't he? Bet he was in your pants faster than a fly on a fresh pile of shit, right?"

Hadley slapped him again. "NO! What's gotten into you? No, he hasn't. He's been in Detroit, all this time. I can prove it".

Blaine moved further towards her, and she moved her head back. "The truths gonna hurt H, but you know what? Screw it. _I_ wanted to be the one who got to screw you. _I_ wanted to be the one who made you happy. _I _wanted to be the one, who made you smile, and made you feel safe. But then some fucker, who's clearly an asshole, I just don't know why you don't see it, got to do all those things first. I've waited nearly ten years for you. TEN DAMN YEARS for you, but no. No, you just string me along, all the damn time. May as well strangle me with the string Hadley".

Hadley sat down again, and bit her lip. She felt her eyes well up, and grunted. "You're already doing that to yourself Blaine. I didn't know, okay? I didn't, trust me on that. I've never had any man give a shit about me, not other than, nice tits, and ass".

Blaine sat back down and held the table, gripping it so hard that his knuckles turned white. "Yeah, because every man in the office picked you up, or held you when you cried, or helped you, when you fell down. I did Hadley. I did because _I _care. You aren't just tits and ass to me. Although, you do have one hell on an ass, just saying".

Hadley wasn't able to process this very well. She just stared at him, with eyes like a deer in headlights. "I, I, aw shit. Why did you wait this long to tell me? And don't say it's because you thought I was seeing other guys, because you know damn well that isn't true".

Blaine relaxed his fingers and frowned. "You know, rules and stuff. I couldn't act on it, even if I wanted too. The amount of times I just wanted to blurt it out, hold you, never let you go. But I couldn't. Hadley, I".

She cut him off. "Don't say it, please don't. Don't put me under so much pressure. I'd rather deal with a bomb than, than this!"

Blaine stood up again, and walked to the other side of the table. He knelt down, besides Hadley's chair. "I love you Hadley. I know you don't want to hear it, but I do. Sometime, if I ever see you again, I'll tell you why I do. Why I still do".

Hadley linked her fingers and looked away, feeling shy for the first time in years. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Please, don't...just let me go. Hell, I've probably sealed up, it's been _that _long since I had sex. I'm like a nun now, all I need is the habit".

Her friend chuckled and tentatively put his hands on-top of hers. "See, despite this, despite what I just said, you still smile, and make it dirty. Just think on it, okay? And if Adam does show up, and you want to be with him, then fine. I'll just have to learn to accept that. I shouldn't have accused you of sleeping with him, that was harsh of me. I'm sorry".

The corner of Hadley's mouth quirked into a smile. "I know. Let me think about it. That may not be what you want to hear, but I've always been honest with you. You deserve that, at least".

He nodded, and took his hands away. "Okay. Right then, I had better get myself out of this then, hadn't I?"

That reminded the agent of her first question. "What the hell happened anyway?"

"A guy hit my car. I got annoyed, he got out of his car, started throwing punches. The Police were called and they knew immediately that I had been smoking something I shouldn't, and so, they arrested me".

Hadley looked at her friend's face and frowned. His cheek was turning red, from her slaps. "Sorry about those".

Blaine shrugged. "Nah, I was being creepy. I'm the one who should be sorry". He put his hands behind his head and grimaced. "So, we'd better tell Finch about this, right? It is protocol, after all".

Hadley nodded. "Yes. It won't go down well, I can assure you. Never seen Finch when he is angry. Look, I need to be going. I'll see if I can do something about this, bail you out. Just, please, look after yourself. I'd hate to see that you are spiraling out of control, and all because of me. I am not worth the trouble".

Blaine sighed, and stood up. He put his arms around the agent, who returned the gesture. "Bye for now".

She stood up, and left the room, and a Police officer entered the room after she's gone.

_Bye Hadley..._

* * *

><p>Hadley arrived back at MI5 Headquarters within the hour, and reluctantly stepped into the elevator. She pressed the button for Edward's office, and felt goosebumps rise on her arms, and the hair of the back of her neck stood on end.<p>

What if Finch lost it? What if he walked out, or worse, had Blaine assassinated? He had the means to do so, the power to execute such an order. But could/would he do it?

All the agent could do was muster some courage, and walk into his office, head held high.

* * *

><p>"Sir?"<p>

Edward looked up and smiled. "Yes Hadley?"

"I have some news, and I doubt highly that you'll like it".

Her boss nodded, so she continued. "Sir, Blaine's been arrested. I just went to see him".

Edward's face went a shade of red that she had never seen before, and she gulped. "On what charge?"

"He says a man drove into his car and...".

Edward tutted and sighed. "Skip the formalities, and get to the point. Why was he arrested?"

Hadley gulped again. "He's been smoking illegal substances. He's high as a kite right now".

Her boss looked at the floor. "I apologise Hadley. You were only looking out for him, and yet, I took it out on you. What on Earth is he playing at, the fool? Take the rest of the day off Hadley, you look like you need it".

Hadley agreed. "I need a stiff drink too. Oh, by the way, have you heard anything from Sarif yet?"

Edward smiled knowingly. "As in about the aftermath of the attack? Or as in about Adam? You seem quite interested in him".

His agent groaned. "Sir, can we _not _have this conversation? I've had a really strange day, and I just want to go home, chill, and crack open a bottle of wine, or two".

Edward waved her off, so she left the office.

* * *

><p>When she arrived back home, she saw a light, blinking on her laptop. She opened a bottle of red, poured some into a glass, and sat in her office chair.<p>

It was an email notification, and it was from Adam. He'd used an encrypted IP address, and a fake email address.

_Seemingly to cover his tracks? Just where has he been?_

That surprised her. What surprised her even more, was what it said:

_Hadley_

_I'm on my way back. Don't tell anyone. Meet me in my apartment tomorrow. 15:00. _

_Delete this after you read it._

_Adam_

Hadley drank some wine, and continued to look at the email.

_If you didn't use you Sarif email address, or their IP address, just what the hell were you doing? More important, where the hell where you?_

_Goddammit__ Adam. You have me worried now. You and Blaine need me, and I'm not sure how much more I can take._


End file.
